borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New player: should i use the shop?
New to the game. I'm still in a diablo 2 kind of mindset where all the weapons worth anything were found, not purchased. Does this hold true for borderlands as well? I just got access to the weapon store, and it seemed like there were some good items but I don't know if I'll find something that blows everything else away when I kill my first boss. :Yes, use the shops. Also, all my best items (at level 50) are from chests and vending machines, not from bosses (sadly). -- Eno Khaon 05:07, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Depends on your luck really, you might find a really good gun at a shop that you might use for several levels then find a good one from a monster or a weapon cache, but you usually you will use found guns, but still use the shops when you see something good- UnknownLogan I stopped shopping and just started selling things if you want it now then buy it but i did well with out -NoBody Dreag2121 07:06, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- The shops are definitely worth checking when you can. If it's better than what you have, and you can afford it, why not buy it? Most of my best stuff has come from weapon caches however, but a few good items have been found in the vending machines. The third machine in New Haven has had good stuff quite often. Pdboddy 12:52, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- Don't be afraid to spend money on items you want. Items from vendors tend to be most useful on your first playthrough, when quality equipment rarely drops from enemies; on subsequent playthroughs, when your levels are higher, you'll receive better items from both drops and chests. There's also no reason to save your money other than to spend it; on your second playthrough, you'll be able to sell your surplus items for huge amounts anyway, and money will be no object. 08:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ---- Very early in the game, I bought a few weapons from the vending machines, but after about level 10 or so, the only weapons or shields I bought from the machines were from the featured item area on the right side (forgot the exact name, I'm playing Torchlight these days) if there was a really good item that was a lot better than what I had at the time. Most of the time, the better-than-what-I'm-using items came from chests and drops, but that's just on the first playthrough. I haven't started my second playthrough yet. JoePlay (talk) 18:42, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- It's definitely worth taking a look at. Ive found a fair bit if good items in the vendors. However I've also found good items from drops and crates. So it's really just a matter of luck and chance as to where you find the good stuff. Suffice to say that the vendors are definitely worth checking out from time to time. Plus in the ammo vendors you find ammo upgrades that allow you to carry more ammo. Ooks1029 19:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- Buy it and try it you only ways off losing money is buying and dieing SO STOP BITCHING AND BUY BUY BUY. --Casperk 22:09, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- You're gonna need a hell of alot of guns. Why not buy some of them? All the way up to new haven you can usually buy something that's a bit better than what you can find. If you are worried about money, just farm New Haven's chests when you get there and check the shops everytime, and don't forget the bonus shop across from the weapons shop.--Markfriedman 13:31, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ---- I compulsively check the shops every time I pass a machine (within reason, of course), and I'd say all my "HOLY CRAP THAT'S AWESOME" stuff has come from machines rather then found in chests or dropped. You've gotta stop by there to sell all the loot you pick up, so you might as well check out what's for sale in the machine and if it's an improvement, buy it. Money is ridiculously easy to come by in this game, I've had a handful of situations come up where I actually did not have enough to buy what was featured, but that's been rare. So yeah, I've gotten some uber drops, but you really gotta watch everything. Especially shields, I don't think I've found a shield dropped or in a chest that beats what is available in shops yet, halfway through the second playthrough... - Effedup 07:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- It's definitely worth checking your machines especially if your farming in a town anyways. You just never know what they will sell. Every now and then you can find either stronger versions of a gun and even Orange Level guns. Most of the time they will be similar or weaker then what you may find on the field or chest, but I've gotten my fair share of oranges that were better then what I found or orange weapons I've never seen before like Bulldog Shotguns. Just the other day I found a LVL 31 363 damage, 94.5 acc, 1.0 rate, 6 ammo, 3.7x zoom Pestilent Defiler as a special of the day. It far surpassed the 2 Defilers I've found in the field. If anything it was a fusion of the 2 +85 damage. This was in the Salt Flats and the 1st play through. I'm so happy I decided to farm that machine. In terms of times farmed X good weapons found ratio the Salt Flats have been very good to me. Even got an orange machine gun from a skag pile and 2 from killing soldiers. And like Effedup said, some of the best shields come from machines. So really, you never know where you find stuff. TatsuGero23 07:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- that is true what he said its worth it just keep your options open NoBody Dreag 07:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Well, going through the second playthrough now. About a quarter of my best guns and equipment were bought from the vending machines. I have a particularly nice Sniper mod featuring a huge bonus to sniper rifle accuracy and +10 sniper ammo regen. My 1217 acid resist shield was also bought from a machine. I got a Firehawk from the machines as well. It's definitely worth checking out a vending machine, just... kill all the bad guys around it first. :P Pdboddy 14:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- Ok, a reminder that one should always, always, always check the vendors. Last night I was doing a few farming runs through New Haven, in between missions. Just for kicks I went out to the Middle of Nowhere, trying to see if I could make the New Haven special vendor open up. It never did. :( However, out of the Middle of Nowhere vending machines, I picked up an awesome level 48 gunslinger class mod with +20 ammo regen, a level 48 Thanatos, a level 48 Combustion Hellfire and a level 48 incendiary Justice. Woot! Pdboddy 13:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ---- The boss-drops in Borderlands are poor. Considering they are boss-drops that is. I always check the shops. Sometimes they have really neat stuff in there (especially after playthrough 2). Just take a quick look at all the machines. Amu for better granade-mods, Aid für better shields and class-mods and Gun for ... well ... better weapons. Cocofang 14:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC)